


Stage Door

by ElapsedSpiral



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Groupies, I just wanted to write these guys having a good time for a change, M/M, gender fluidity, vaguely roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElapsedSpiral/pseuds/ElapsedSpiral
Summary: There's only one girl at the stage door.*Kinda weird ficlet originally posted on Tumblr. Just indulging in my personal headcanon that Murdoc has an intriguingly feminine energy at times. Features 2D being a cocky sod because that's my religion at this point.Warnings for language, sex and gender fluidity. Lightly self betaed.





	Stage Door

There’s only one girl at the stage door. Girl is generous; woman. Gothy with short hair, wearing a floor length black skirt and a batwing blouse. Kate Bushy. Her eyes, heavily ringed with eyeliner, spark at the sight of him.

“Hope you weren’t waiting for the others,” 2D says, “they’ve already headed out. Not a Murdoc fan are you?”

She shakes her head shyly, lost for words.

“Probably for the best, he’s a bit of twat.”

Her berry red lips twitch.

“You want me to sign anything?” He asks. He soaks up how flustered she is, rendered speechless by his proximity, by how he’s no longer raised up on a stage, a football pitch away.

“No.” Her voice is husky but fluttery with nerves. “I just wanted to-”

“Selfie?”

“No, I wanted to say how much I loved the concert. You were amazing.”

He doesn’t dispute it. He walks closer, making an open study of her and she shivers at the attention.

“Was that all?” When he hears how he’s crossed the line from cocky to cunt, he adds, “it’s always great to meet fans but were you just gonna say that and go?”

Her breath catches and the colour rises in her cheeks. Her fingers toy with the floaty hem of her blouse.

“I haven’t-”

“Done anything like this before?” He guesses. He closes the distance between them and gives her a reassuring smile. “I have.”

She looks faintly unimpressed with the comment, her smile sloping.

“I know, the papers-”

He huffs a laugh.

“I never tell ‘em that stuff, it’s always the girls. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

They share a secretive look.

“Came all this way, why go home now? My hotel’s just around the corner.” Literally.

She pretends to consider but when he holds out his hand she takes it. They hurry through the foyer, into the lift, into his room. He locks the door, opens the mini bar and pours a whiskey. Her expression cracks with amusement.

“How did you know that’s my favourite?” she asks. Her recovery is so impressive 2D threatens to laugh appreciatively.

“Got a sixth sense for this stuff.”

“Right.” She sips the drink and 2D tries not to look stunned. He makes himself a vodka Red Bull. He’s finishing it when she speaks again.

“My name’s P-” 2D gives her a warning look. Her eyes crease playfully. “Pandora.”

“Unusual name.”

“Mm,” Pandora agrees. She sits down on the loveseat at the end of the bed, legs crossed at the thigh, still sipping her drink as she looks about the room, marvelling at it. Her feet - clad in leather stiletto heeled boots - swing gently. 2D joins her, keeping a respectful distance but seeing how she looks across at him, hopeful and hungry.

“Amazing room, isn’t it Pandora?” He gestures to the outsized bed and floor length windows looking out over the inky city. “Never understood it. We barely see the inside of ‘em. Stay out late, leave early. Only see them when we,” he chooses his words, “entertain people.”

Her lips purse in amusement but her pupils are already blown.

“Is that what you call it?”

“What else would you call it?” 2D asks. “My folks raised me to have manners, yunno?”

She finishes her drink, setting the lipstick stained glass down on the floor by her feet. There’s less tension in her shoulders but she still looks caught in the headlights, terrified to do anything that might wake her up from her dream.

“You don’t need to be so nervous,” 2D says softly and she looks at him, breath held. He smiles back and it’s only a little lecherous. “I can show you how it goes. Would you like that?”

She gives a timid nod.

“Let me hear you say it, darling.”

She swallows hard at the pet name.

“Please-”

“What?”

Pandora laughs nervously, a hand covering her face. 2D gently takes her wrist, eases it away and they look at one another, 2D reassuringly, Pandora wonderingly.

“You’re alright, sweetheart. Promise.”

She nods, a little smile growing on her lips.

“Could you kiss me?” she asks tremulously. His smile grows and he inches closer, placing one large hand on her little thigh, giving it a reassuring rub with his thumb. Her bottom lip catches against her teeth for a moment. His other hand cups her cheek gently.

“C'mere Pandora.”

Pandora turns readily into the kiss. She sighs against his lips, hands hovering before one settles on his shoulder, the other reaching up to toy with the hair at his nape. They kiss for a while, slow and thorough, Pandora making soft noises of enjoyment that get 2D hard. He eases her onto his lap, her legs straddling his thighs, his hands cupping her backside to keep her steady. She glances down and spots how his jeans are straining and looks aroused if unsurprised.

“Oh you’re lovely, aren’t you Pandora?”

She ducks her head at the words but lets him drag her into another kiss, rougher, sloppier. She’s gently rocking against him when they break apart.

“Look at what you do to me, gorgeous,” 2D whispers and she lets out a beautiful little moan, breathy and desperate. “Tell me what you want. Anything. Name it.”

“I want you to-” Her eyes are trained on the mile wide bed behind them.

“Tell me, c'mon.”

“Please.” She struggles with the right words before opting for, “fuck me. Please, fuck me. Please.”

They get to their feet and he works her delicate blouse over her head, unhooks her bra then cups her chest in his hands.

“I’m flat, I know,” she says dismissively. He makes a point of giving her nipples some attention, running his fingers over them until they stiffen.

“Don’t talk like that.”

He unzips her skirt, she works off her boots. She reaches out nervously to help him with his t-shirt and jeans. They study each other in just their pants. Her knickers are already damp and he instinctively licks his lips at the sight. Her flush practically radiates heat. He places a hand on each of her hips and eases down her knickers with his thumbs. She follows suit, working down his briefs and outright ogling him. He leads her to the bed and she lays down beside him, mouth a little open as she watches him expectantly.

“You’re sure?” he asks. “Tell me what you want again Pandora.”

When she stumbles on her words, 2D can’t resist adding, “want me to fuck that pretty little box of yours?”

Pandora threatens to bark a laugh. 2D has to duck his head for a second until he can trust his expression.

“Fuck me,” Pandora agrees and her voice is so desperate that 2D manages to come back from the edge of laughter to arousal once again.

He gestures for her to get on top. He takes his cock in hand and works it between her thighs, which tighten when he’s in position. They both groan.

“You’re so big,” she gasps and 2D tries not to look too smug.

“M'not hurting you, am I gorgeous?” he asks breathlessly. She lifts herself up enough to look down at him and shakes her head.

“No, it’s good. You feel so good.”

“Good.”

2D starts to thrust up and she drapes herself over his chest, face pressed into the crook of his neck. She squeezes her thighs about his cock and it’s not as tight as it could be but the way she moans and groans, clings to him and whines, tells him how big he is and how she’s always dreamed about this, touched herself thinking about it, does the trick. He comes, painting the back of her thighs. She coats their stomachs but they stay there a moment longer, 2D gently stroking his hand down her back while it keeps heaving after her climax. When her body judders again, it’s with laughter that’s gravelly and gruff.

“Pandora’s box?” The words are muttered into 2D’s neck. 2D snorts, arms still slung around Murdoc’s back.

“You picked Pandora. S'like an open goal.”

“No condom, I notice,” Murdoc says. “She’ll be back in nine months to shake what little cash you’ve got left outta you.”

“Can we bring Pandora back? She’s less gobby than you.”

“Just me I’m afraid,” Murdoc jokes but there’s something fragile about it. 2D strokes his hand over the back of Murdoc’s head so he that pulls up enough for 2D to kiss him. Murdoc returns it eagerly.

“Guess you’ll do,” 2D murmurs. Murdoc’s kohl lined eyes close. His lipsticked lips curl in a soft smile.

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird little ficlet! Come swing by my Tumblr if you want to say hey (elapsed-spiral).


End file.
